<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby it's you, you're the one i love, you're the one i need by ShrapnelChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996415">baby it's you, you're the one i love, you're the one i need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrapnelChan/pseuds/ShrapnelChan'>ShrapnelChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be careful, children, that's a lot of classic vines [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sick Character, Social Media, Vines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrapnelChan/pseuds/ShrapnelChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds it to be one of his favorite parts of his day, sitting on his couch and flicking through everyone’s posts, enjoying the laughs and sympathizing with battle losses without anyone ever being the wiser that he is the one doing so.<br/>And then he gets sick.</p><p>(Or, Leon gets sick and Raihan takes care of him. Raihan learns something new about Leon. A sequel to 'it's a avocado, thanks'.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be careful, children, that's a lot of classic vines [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baby it's you, you're the one i love, you're the one i need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a direct sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551188">it's a avocado, thanks</a>, so I recommend reading that one first!</p><p>The fic title is a reference to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IVw0Hx_i_E">this vine</a>. In-fic vine references will be linked in the end notes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon soon finds that, though he started off simply keeping these social media accounts secret from Rose, he thoroughly enjoys the anonymity of them. No one but himself knows that TsarQu33na is actually Leon, not even Hop. It’s liberating. He can engage as he pleases, and he can like whatever photos and videos he wishes to without enduring any acknowledgement that he has ever even seen it.</p><p>He can also reply to some of the nastier comments left on his friends’ posts.</p><p>He is always careful, overtly cautious to never reveal anything about himself in any comment or profile. But when someone makes a rude comment about Gordie’s weight when he posts a food pic on PokéGram, Leon is able to fire right back and defend his friend. When someone gets overly sexual in their thirstposting on Pidgeotter while tagging Nessa, Leon is able to call them out on it (and even convince them to apologize to Nessa and remove the crude comments). He finds it to be one of his favorite parts of his day, sitting on his couch and flicking through everyone’s posts, enjoying the laughs and sympathizing with battle losses without anyone ever being the wiser that he is the one doing so.</p><p>And then he gets sick.</p><p>It starts off as a small tickle in his throat, and that lingers no matter how much hot tea he drinks and thick scarves he wraps himself in. A week later, Leon’s barely stood up from his bed before nausea dictates that he either lay back down or spend some time in the bathroom. He waits until the nausea fades a bit, then texts Oleana, letting her know that he’s definitely too ill to be in at Rose Tower. She replies promptly in her usual tone, and sends a polite apology that he’s under the weather and a promise to make certain some food is delivered to him.</p><p>Leon spends the rest of the day sleeping, fever-dreams plaguing his thoughts and dissipating the moment he wakes. He’s just woken up from one such dream (which had something to do with a Bronzong and Hammerlocke’s stone walls) when he realizes that he can hear someone in the kitchen.</p><p>That’s not right. Oleana has food delivered to the outside of the apartment, no one enters the building without Leon with them.</p><p>Blearily, Leon lifts his head and stares down the hall. The kitchen lights are on, blindingly bright to his fever-dull eyes. He groans and buries his face in the pillow, pushing back the rolling waves in his stomach as he tries to force himself to get up.</p><p>He manages two steps out of the bed before his knees buckle and the nausea rolls through him again. He slams down on his knees and curls inward, hissing as pain shoots up from his knees and makes the nausea even worse.</p><p>“Leon?”</p><p>The voice cuts through the fever-fog in his head, and Leon lifts his head to fix a bleary gaze on Raihan’s tall form in the doorway. Raihan crosses the distance between them quickly and gingerly lays a hand on Leon’s back.</p><p>“You should be in bed.”</p><p>Raihan’s voice is soft, scolding him like one would a very small child: gently, quietly, more chiding than scolding, really. Leon lets his chin fall back down to his chest and leans his shoulder into Raihan. He swallows and his stomach rolls.</p><p>“…m’gonn’ throwup.”</p><p>Raihan wastes no time in guiding him to the bathroom. Broad hands brush his hair back from his face and hold it behind his back. With his free hand, Raihan grabs some toilet roll off the spindle and uses it to wipe sweat and vomit off of Leon’s face. He hums a low melody and rubs Leon’s back while Leon’s shoulders shake and his body wrenches.</p><p>Dimly, through the rushing in his ears, Leon hears Raihan’s soft murmur of, “Let it all out, you’ll feel better.”</p><p>Raihan sits there with him, the cold bathroom tile leeching a relieving icy cold into Leon’s overheated body. Raihan continues to hold his hair and rubs slow soothing circles into his back. They sit until Leon’s nausea fades, nothing left in his stomach to be unsettling, and his hand trembles as he reaches towards the toilet roll. Raihan beats him to it, his longer fingers brushing Leon’s as he tears off the paper squares. He cleans Leon’s face again and murmurs a quiet “be right back”. He returns with a glass of clean water that he presses into Leon’s hands.</p><p>“Rinse and spit, and drink a little, and then let’s get you back to bed.”</p><p>Leon does as requested, grimacing as he can still taste the stomach acid lingering on his tongue. He tries to speak as Raihan tucks him back into bed. His throat is hoarse and all that really comes out is a scratchy squeak. He clears his throat and tries again. “How’d y’get in?”</p><p>“Came in through the front door, of course.” Raihan smiles at his rival and sits down next to him on the bed. “Oleana gave me the spare key. I was at Rose Tower for a meeting, she mentioned that you were feeling under the weather, I told her I’d stop by with food and check in on you.”</p><p>Raihan reaches forward and feels Leon’s forehead with the back of his head. “You should get some rest. Your fever hasn’t quite broken yet.” Raihan moves to stand and Leon’s hand seems to move of its own accord, reaching out to grip Raihan’s wrist. Raihan blinks down at him.</p><p>“Stay wi’me?” Raihan smiles softly and sits back down. He cards his fingers lightly through Leon’s hair, brushing a few locks back out of Leon’s face with his free hand. “Of course, champ,” he promises. The world blurs and Leon sinks back into unconsciousness.</p>
<hr/><p>When Leon wakes again, he is alone in the bedroom. His stomach growls and the sweat-soaked sheets stick to his skin.</p><p>He groans and heaves his legs out of bed, gripping the edge of the mattress tightly. Bruises are already blossoming to a deep blue on his knees, where he had… fallen? Yes. He had fallen. On the floor. Because he heard someone in the kitchen. And then…</p><p>His eyes widen and he looks up at the open door. The hall light is still on, and there is no sound from the rest of the apartment. Leon sighs. Of course Raihan had left, why wouldn’t he? He’d done exactly what he’d told Oleana he would do, there was no reason for him to linger.</p><p>Leon stands and shuffles down the hall to the kitchen, one hand on the wall to make sure he doesn’t fall. He reaches the threshold and stops and stares.</p><p>Raihan is sitting at his kitchen table.</p><p>He has earbuds in, but he quickly looks up from his phone when he notices Leon standing there and pulls them out. He drops them on the table and stands. “Leon! Sorry, I didn’t realize you were awake. How are you feeling?” Raihan is suddenly very close, the back of his hand resting lightly on Leon’s forehead.</p><p>Leon stares at bright blue eyes, the lack of the usual orange headband leaving the crinkle of his brow visible and his locs free to fall around his shoulders.</p><p>“Leon?”</p><p>Leon slowly blinks at Raihan, brain still processing everything at a grindingly slow pace. “You stayed,” he says, and his voice is hoarse and scratchy. He winces.</p><p>Raihan smiles at him. “Course I stayed, I promised, didn’t I?”</p><p>Leon continues to blink slowly at him.</p><p>“You must be hungry, and you’ll likely want a shower. How about some toast for now, then while you’re cleaning up I can see about something more filling?” Raihan grins at him and ushers him into a chair, then begins bustling around the kitchen. Leon watches him, trying to work through the fog of exhaustion that is settling back over his mind and commit the event to memory.</p><p>He can’t recall the last time that Raihan was in his apartment. It was at least a year prior, they hadn’t had as much time to see each other as Leon had continued in his path as Champion and Raihan had taken over Hammerlocke Gym. The scent of burning dust fills the room as Raihan gathers plates while his rarely-used toaster is heating their food. Raihan hums a light tune – <em>the same one he had hummed last night while holding Leon’s hair back – </em>and shifts his weight from foot to foot as he cooks. Leon jumps when the toast pops out of the toaster and the metal prongs spring back into place within the appliance.</p><p>Raihan sets the lightly buttered toast down on the table and sits catty-corner to Leon. He waves at the plate while taking a bite of his own food. “Dig in. Just please remember to chew and go slow, or Oleana will have my head if you choke.”</p><p>Leon chuckles and starts nibbling on the toast. He is hungry, yes, but his stomach is still not feeling very receptive to the idea of food.</p><p>They sit quietly for a few minutes while they eat. Tinny music can be heard from Raihan’s earbuds where the music is still playing on his phone. A soft chime makes the screen light up, grabbing both of their attention.</p><p>Raihan surprises Leon, then, by ignoring the notification. Instead, he looks at Leon, nonchalance gracing his features as he speaks. “Ah, right, I was gonna mention that. Your phone started blowing up with notifications last night, so I went to make sure that Oleana and Rose weren’t, like, hounding you with work while you’re sick. And, uh.” He pauses, clearly choosing his words carefully. Leon can feel the dread seeping in. His breath hitches, and his nausea is back, though it’s definitely not related to being sick.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were TsarQu33na.”</p><p>Leon stares steadfastly at his toast. He can’t bring himself to look at Raihan. Here it is, the end of the line. It’s out in the open now, and he can kiss goodbye his one avenue of independent action and the freedom to like and comment as he pleases. Everyone is going to know all of his business once again. Rose is going to shut it all down. He’ll be back to square one, no way to keep up with everything his friends are referencing and creating, and no way to keep up with his little brother. His life will be battles and photoshoots and sponsorship meetings, rinse and repeat, with nothing to help it slow down. He’s starting to completely spiral when Raihan speaks again.</p><p>“I’m not gonna tell Rose or Oleana. Not unless you want me to.” The toast starts spinning a little less in Leon’s vision, and he flicks his gaze up to Raihan. The taller man is leaning on his elbows, and while he’s clearly being cautious with his wording, his eyes are open and honest and warm.</p><p>“Your social media is your business, and if you don’t want it connected to you as Champion, I completely understand. It’s entirely your call, Lee. I just wasn’t about to lie to you and pretend I had no idea that you were running a Pidgeotter when I do, now.”</p><p>Leon sighs and closes his eyes. The nausea is fading, now, and the exhaustion is seeping back in now his momentary panic has lapsed. “It’s…” He frowns, trying to untangle his thoughts. He leans his elbows forward on the table and rests his forehead on his thumbs, one fist resting in the other hand’s palm. “I didn’t really go in planning to keep it all top-secret. It’s just…” He bites his lip. “It’s the only thing I have that’s <em>just me</em>. I don’t have to share it, with anyone, no one connects the accounts with the Champion, and it’s one area where Rose doesn’t have a say in what I do or say.”</p><p>Raihan nods. “We’ll keep it between us, then.” He grins at Leon then. “I will say, though.” Leon turns his head and opens his eyes to see Raihan’s grin lighting up his entire face. His eyes are glittering and that sharp, toothy grin makes Leon melt and his brain go blank for a moment. “Knowing that it was <em>you </em>who berated that one Pidgeotter arse who was trying to start shit with Bea and got him to completely apologize to her, in-person? Absolutely priceless.”</p><p>Leon grins back at his rival, and he melts a little more at the warm joy in Raihan’s grin.</p>
<hr/><p>Raihan volunteers to help him catch up with the work he’d missed while sick. It’s been a while since they got to hang out together, anyways. And, Raihan had promised Oleana, he’d make sure Leon wasn’t pushing himself and wouldn’t get sick again.</p><p>And then they’d gotten into Leon’s office, a small room behind Oleana’s desk crammed with bookshelves and a small board of snapbacks on the wall. Leon didn’t have anywhere near as much need for an office as Rose or Oleana did, but he still took on his fair share of paperwork related to the Pokemon League, and since he’d been out sick for most of a work week, there was also a good number of reports to review on what he’d missed in various sponsorship meetings and League Board meetings.</p><p>Leon reads through all the summary reports and legal documents, Raihan goes through the paperwork submitted by the gym leaders on their gym trainers’ progress and various requisition forms for gym maintenance (he really needs to bug Piers to fill out his paperwork and stop moaning about the hole in his gym’s ceiling already), and they slowly make their way through the backlog.</p><p>At the end of day two, Raihan throws his pen down in disgust. Leon looks up from his latest sponsorship deal, signing his name and shifting it to the ‘done’ pile. “You good there, Rai?” He picks up the next report, something about scheduling a new photoshoot for some new line of League clothing, and starts reading it.</p><p>“Lee, how the hell do you stay so calm and collected, this is <em>exhausting</em> and I’ve not even been doing the full workload for barely two days. No wonder you got sick…”</p><p>Leon smirks mischievously behind the report he’s reading. “Well, some days, it’s easier. Some days, I just look forward to going home and following my routine. Take care of the team, maybe some yoga, definitely some meditation and mindfulness. And of course, always remember to release all of those sounds that are trapped in your mind.”</p><p>Raihan’s bark of laughter makes even the most boring of his legal-jargon-filled paperwork manageable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vines referenced: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqJc2UDY9zU">chapter title</a> | <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8reCpb_39A8">release all of those sounds</a> (warning, it's loud)</p><p>I have some minor plans to add on to this, but nothing major is plotted out. I will be trying to only post chapters/one-shots that work as endings themselves, this fic is not intended to have cliffhangers in it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>